


callie the calico

by twistedsky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. The group adopts a kitten. Or, possibly, the kitten adopts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	callie the calico

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel(elvesarebad on tumblr).
> 
> A picture of the real life Callie is currently my profile picture, if you'd like to see her.

“It’s a cat,” Lydia says matter-of-factly. “On our porch.”

They’d been leaving for a dinner celebration, because Kira just got promoted at work, but now they’re stuck at the door, looking down at the cute kitten.

And it is cute, Scott thinks. “Aww,” he says. “Someone pick it up.” He can’t, because most cats tend not to like them, because they can sense his inner wolf, he guesses. It makes sense.

“Don’t do it,” Lydia warns. “It’ll imprint on you, and we’ll never get rid—Damn it, Kira.”

Kira has already leaned down and picked it up, petting its cute little head softly. “It’s a calico.”

“Callie,” Allison says, and Lydia gives her a scathing, _you have betrayed me_ look. “Callie the calico. Aw, look, it has an eye infection. We need to clean that out. Get some medi—“

“Why would you _name_ it?” Lydia interrupts her _save the cat_ train of thought. “If you name it, then you’ll want to keep it, and we’re not keeping it.”

Kira scratches the little kitty’s head, and it purrs so loudly that Allison and Scott ooh and aww at it.

“No aww-ing,” Lydia warns, but it’s too late, she realizes, so she just sighs.

Scott even reaches out and pets Callie, because that’s its name now, and it doesn’t hiss or screech, which is pretty promising. He usually can’t be within ten feet of a cat without it making some sort of angry noise at him. “It likes me,” he says with a smile as it nibbles on his finger.

“We have to keep it,” Allison declares, and Lydia rolls her eyes.

“We have dinner plans,” Lydia reminds them, but Kira just shakes her head.

“We have a kitty,” Kira tells her, “By a vote of 3-1, am I right?”

Allison and Scott agree and _goddamnit_ , Lydia thinks. “It could belong to someone,” Lydia points out, and they all freeze, smiles and all.

“It looks starved, but we’ll look for its owners,” Scott says, “And if no one claims it, then we’ll keep it. How does that sound?”

“Terrible,” Lydia says, but it's too late.

~~

Lydia refuses to go near the cat.

The others buy litter boxes and put up fliers, and when no one replies they really do have a cat. Then, they're suddenly inundated by cat toys and scratch posts and different collars for every day of the week, and Lydia refuses to participate. 

She gets up early one day, a few days after they adopt the cat officially, because apparently this is their life now, they’re _cat owners_. She’s always been a more of a dog person, really. She’d imagined that the others would be too, but apparently not.

She extricates herself from the mess of limbs in bed, because as usual, Kira was spooning her and Allison had her legs on top of Lydia’s, but that’s par for the course.

This is what happens when you’re in a long term relationship with three other people. You get the giant bed, and yet _still_ you’re all curled together in some mass cuddlefest, which, okay, she doesn’t actually mind.

It feels nice, except since she's the first one up most days, it's also a little annoying at times.

She wanders over to the kitchen table and opens her laptop, reading her daily news while she eats a bagel and a bowl of fruit, and then the little monster claws its way up her leg, which _hurts_ , and jumps onto the table.

Callie stares at her laptop, and Lydia goes to scroll down, and Callie pounces at her hand, attacking it.

Lydia pulls her hand back. “Hey! You stop that now.”

Lydia reaches her hand forward again, and then Callie pounces again, and Lydia frowns. “You are a beast,” Lydia hisses.

“That’s not very nice,” Scott says, walking in and kissing her cheek before picking up Callie and nuzzling her.

“You’re ridiculous,” Lydia says. “All of you. This cat is purposely torturing me.”

“She likes you,” Scott says with a smile. “That’s awesome.”

“I don’t like her,” Lydia says with a frown, but Scott just shakes his head in amusement.

“You will,” he says softly as he walks out of the room, and he thinks she doesn’t hear him, but she does.

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to,” he pokes his head back inside the room just to say that, then he runs off to get ready for his job at the animal hospital.

Lydia goes back to reading her news, and while she’s there she starts to plot against the cat.

She’s sure it’ll look adorable in plaid.

~~

Kira and Lydia go shopping for kitten-related things(against Lydia’s wishes, of course, because her stance is anti-cat), because Kira gave her a sweet little look and _smiled_ at her. Lydia doesn’t know how she’s supposed to hold off against such war weapons, and so she’d given in.

“I just want to get her a new collar,” Kira says, and they go to that aisle of the pet store.

“This would be a good time for me to follow through with my kitten clothes threats,” Lydia muses, and Kira rolls her eyes.

“You would never do that.”

“I would,” Lydia says, and she picks up a bowtie. “We’ll start with a bowtie.”

“Uhhhh—“ Kira frowns slightly. “I guess one wouldn’t hurt.”

“No,” Lydia says. “An entire collection. We need options.”

They end up with seven different bowties, new food and water bowls, various bags of food treats, and a pair of kitten _booties._

When Lydia grabs a pet-sized Santa hat, Kira gives her a knowing smile.

“Stop it,” Lydia says.

“Stop what?” Kira asks innocently.

“Looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Kira is _baiting_ her, Lydia realizes.

“I still reject the entire premise of us _having_ a cat,” Lydia says defensively. “But if we must have one, then it has to look cute on the holiday card.”

Kira nudges her with her elbow, bumping into her gently. “You’re just a big softie.”

“I am not,” Lydia says, and she puts the Santa hat back down.

“Really?”

“Really,” Lydia says.

“Fine,” Kira says with a shrug, and she turns to head toward the cash register.

As soon as she has her back turned, Lydia grabs the Santa hat again, hiding it under the rest of her things.

It’s cute.

~~

Lydia doesn’t even realize it happening, but gradually she seems to be adjusting to the cat’s intrusion on her life.

When she goes shopping, she remembers to pick things up for the cat(she even manages to stop calling it a beast or a monster most days).

When Lydia eats breakfast in the morning and Callie tries to swipe at her hands, she simply moves the cat to her lap and pets her until the little thing purrs. Surprisingly, Callie stays right there while Lydia completes the rest of her breakfasting and reading routine.

One day, however, she gets home from work and Callie is _gone_.

At first she doesn’t really notice—it’s a big house, and Callie's a cat, and they tend to do whatever the hell they want.

But then she wanders over into the kitchen and sees the back door open and “What the hell?” and she searches the entire house, and comes up empty.

When Allison comes home, Lydia is already making up search posters. “I didn’t do it on purpose,” she swears.

“You didn’t do what on purpose, Lydia?” Allison plops down in the chair across from Lydia, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

“I didn’t let the cat out.” Lydia shakes her head. “The cat is gone. Your cat is _gone_.”

Allison gives her a strange look and then laughs. “Callie isn’t gone.”

“Yes, she is,” Lydia says, patiently, even though Allison is wrong. “The back door was open, and she isn’t here.”

Allison reaches out and puts her hand over Lydia’s. “It’s okay, sweetie. Calm down. Scott took her to the clinic for a checkup today.”

“Oh,” Lydia says, scrunching her nose up in annoyance, and sublimating the relief she feels. “Someone could have said something.”

“You’ve said a million times that you don’t want to have to worry about the cat. That Callie is not _your_ cat.”

“It still would have been polite,” Lydia says, and she swears she's only _mildly_ huffy.

Allison smile knowingly at her. “You like Callie.”

“No, I don’t,” Lydia says automatically.

“You were worried,” Allison says gently. “You like her. Just accept Callie as your cat and savior,” Allison says, snorting at her own words. “You like her,” she says in a singsong way, much the way that elementary school students tease each other about crushes and cooties.

“I do not.” Allison raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I do. I’ve grown tolerant.” That's the most she'll admit, Lydia decides.

“Uh huh. Okay,” Allison just smiles at her, and it’s all so ridiculous.

But then Scott gets home with Callie, Lydia very carefully walks _slowly_ towards him, and takes Callie right out of his hands. “Shame on you, Scott McCall,” Lydia says, nuzzling Callie’s face with her own. “Shame on you.”

Okay, Lydia  _may_ like Callie. Just a little. 


End file.
